Spacecraft systems tend to generate heat which may be rejected to the environment as waste heat. A spacecraft cooling system may comprise a sublimator having a control system comprising a sub-ambient regulator to regulate a sublimator feedwater supply. Sub-ambient regulators tend to be mechanically complex and tend to have a narrow operating pressure range and, in this regard, tend to be at risk of to freeze-up or breakthrough during low vacuum or high inlet pressure conditions.